Consumer items are commonly sold in boxes or tins having a box portion for housing the items, and a removable lid for closing the box portion. It has been proposed to provide a container for consumer items having an additional small compartment in the lid portion. For example, WO-A-2005/016036 discloses a box for snuff having a lid portion comprising a lower lid, which seals the portion of the box containing snuff, and a cover lid moveably secured to the lower lid by a hinged joint. The lower lid and the cover lid between them define a space, which is intended for the storage of used snuff. The cover lid is held in a closed position by means of a tab, which interacts with a corresponding part on the lower lid.
It would be desirable to provide a container having two or more separate compartments, each of which may be easily opened and closed. It would also be desirable to provide a container having two or more separate compartments, each of which is accessible independently from the other compartment or compartments. It would further be desirable if such a container could be simply manufactured and assembled.
The present invention relates to a novel container for consumer items. The container is particularly suitable for items that deliver oral sensations. More particularly, the container is suitable for flavor items for oral delivery of one or more selected flavorants, including tobacco.